French triplets
by scottsman
Summary: Dinozzo puts his foot in it Again. and learns not to underestimate the probies. new and improved


NCIS agent Tony Dinozzo considered Agent Matthew Ellison he was a thinner built man in his early twenties with dark hair and blue eyes. Most of the lady agents thought that Matt was cute inspite of the glasses he wore, Dinozzo still considered anyone that wore glasses, a geek like McGee-with the exception of Gibbs of courses

"What did you say Uber probie?" said Dinozzo half sneeringly and half in disbelief."

"well," said Matt, "it's like this, these three girls that I know are in town today on fall break to visit their father. They're old friends of mine that I've known since we were kids and they can be a bit of handful. They called me from Virginia Beach last night and said they wanted me to plan for an evening out on the town with then tonight. And since I'm sure they would like some dates for tonight I was wondering if you and Tim would be willing to join me and the girls for the evening?" Matthew turned to Ziva,

"You're invited too Agent David, I told there girls older brother about you and he'd like to meet you. They'll be here to meet me in about half an hour so I need and answer." Tony jumped up and grabbed Zive and McGee by the arm and dragged toward the elevator,

"We need to talk," he hissed at them,

"What are we going to do?" said Dinozzo as soon as the elevator doors closed, and he had flipped the emergency stop switch, "do you have any Idea what girls he knows are going to look like, braided pigtails checkered skirts and horn rimmed glasses! And there brother is probably worse! Wait I've got an idea he said follow my lead when get out of here."

The others agreed

"I'm sorry Matt, said Dinozzo, "as soon he stepped off the elevator, "Director Sheppard needs us to stake out a suspected terrorist tonight so we can't go with you." The others nodded there agreement.

"Well that's a shame well maybe another time," said Matt magnanimously

"Just them around the came a sight that made three hears sink. For here came three beautiful identical triplets with long blonde hair blue eyes, they were wearing matching white designer dresses white boots and white berets. Behind them was a tall extremely handsome man with dark hair he was clad in a dressy outfit and black leather coat that came down to his knees.

"Bonjour, Matthew," said one of the girls in a soft French accent.

"Good evening," Renee , "Said Matthew, "I invited Dinozzo Mcgee and Ziva but they have a prior commitment and can't come with us tonight.

"Well," said one of the others, "I guess that means that we're all yours tonight Matthew,"

"I barely survived that the last time I ended up on my own with the three of you, Francesca."

"Don't they have shots for that sort of thing?" Said the third girl coyly

"Nicole!" said Matt Mortified the he turned back toward the rest of the bullpen,

"Everyone this are my friends the Dubois, Francesca Nicole, Renee and their brother Anton.

Everyone was saying their greetings, when Director Sheppard came walking down the stairs.

"What have we here?" she said

"These are the ladies that I'm taking out tonight." Said Matt, "Invited David Dinozzo, and McGee to go with me but they said they were going to help you on the stake out tonight."

"They did," said Sheppard, "Good I could use the help."

Matt turned to Gibbs, would you like to join us where going to their fathers restaurant Che Dubois for a gourmet Steak dinner. Unless you have to go on the stake out too?"

Gibbs gave his little sideways smirk, his way of saying he was flattered to be asked.

"You're on your own, Probie." he said as he grabbed a file off of his desk and headed back up towad MTAC

Matt shrugged, and looked at the triplets

"The things I do for my country."

Dinozzo, who was feeling as sick as he looked, after Matt and his Dates had left for the evening. found Ziva and Mcgee glaring daggers at him. They began to back him toward the elevator.

"UH Guys," he chuckled, "your going to be forgiving right."

Ziva and time shook their heads while continuing to glare menacingly. They backed tony clean into the elevator

"Guys, Guys, Aw come on Guys.."

"Two words," said McGee, "as the doors began to close, "French Triplets."

AND LET US DRAW THE ELEVATOR DOORS OF CHARITY OVER THE REST OF THE SCENE.


End file.
